The present invention relates to a thread draw-off device for wound thread members, such as textile bobbins or a rotating cheese or cop, with a suction nozzle arranged level with the bobbin surface or which can be adjusted to the latter, whereby the suction nozzle is in flow connection with a suction source via connecting means.
It is already known in the case of such an arrangement to provide within the suction flow gripping members which periodically nip the thread and, during the nipping of the thread and the further rotation of the bobbin, detach the thread from the latter.
However, such gripping members require a relatively large amount of space at the winding point for the arrangement of control and drive means. There is also a risk of the thread breaking, thus requiring a repetition of the search and suction operation.